A la orilla del mundo
by Lessa Dragonlady
Summary: En el peor de los días, lejos del resto de la humanidad. No es necesario explicar lo que une a dos personas que se quieren y extrañan. El bosque de Dean siempre será un refugio para ellos.


**Nota:** Sigo en mi campaña "El fanfiction es para relajarnos y ser felices durante un instante en la vida muggle". El mundo se volvió loco por las elecciones de Estados Unidos. Como mexicana pueden imaginar mi reacción. Creo que todos necesitamos una pequeña distracción. Saludos y abrazos a todos.

 **A la orilla del mundo**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

Harry tomó la costumbre de levantarse antes del amanecer. Desde la colina en el bosque de Dean podía ver la luz dorada del sol delinear las montañas nevadas y bañar la punta de los pinos más altos. Durante tres o cuatro minutos se dejaba consumir por la belleza natural del mundo. Sentirse tan pequeño que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer bajo el universo. A esa hora el cielo era una mezcla fría de violetas, azules, grises y rosas. La nieve en el suelo reflejaba aquella pintura pastel. Harry quedaba suspendido en el tiempo y el espacio. Sus pulmones contraídos por el invierno y su piel hirviente por la extraordinaria paz que sólo sucedía en el alba. El silencio aumentaba la sensación de aislamiento. Nada existía además del sol sempiterno, alzándose.

Luego el trinar de un ave. Un pez brincando sobre la corriente del río. El movimiento inesperado de un zorro blanco alejándose entre los árboles.

La vida escapando alrededor de Harry, obligándolo a recordar su nombre, su deber, su cicatriz, su pasado, su no futuro. Y el sol golpeando su rostro.

Harry se obliga a respirar profundo cuando su minúsculo escape finaliza. Otro día para seguir huyendo. Deshace el camino de regreso a la tienda de campaña y como siempre encuentra a Hermione sentada en su cama, observando sin parpadear la entrada. Tiene miedo de que él también se marche y no regrese, igual que Ron. Tiene miedo de quedarse sola.

No intercambian saludos, ni siquiera una sonrisa. Prefieren encerrarse con sus demonios.

Harry se mueve por la tienda, viendo sin ver el desorden de libros y ropa. Intenta ignorar el zumbido venenoso del guardapelo. Escucha a Hermione agarrar los utensilios para cocinar y salir a prender la fogata. No tiene hambre, así que no la sigue. Prefiere acostarse en la cama donde Hermione estuvo minutos antes. No está caliente. Hace mucho que ella no genera la calidez que era parte absoluta de su personalidad. Harry no quiere pensar qué significa eso. La culpa lo traga.

Piensa en Ginny. Quiere agarrar el mapa del merodeador y buscarla. Tal vez la encuentre volando en el campo de Quidditch o quizá escabulléndose hacia las cocinas. Sonríe aburrido al imaginar su nombre muy pegadito al de Dean. Ni siquiera se enojaría si fuera así. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? ¿ _Dos_ semanas? Se preguntó si las relaciones amorosas funcionan de esa manera. Tan fugaces y profundas, sin una estructura real que las sostengan. Una desagradable vergüenza lo inundó al recordar cómo lastimó a Dean, el mismo que ahora lo apoya contra Voldemort, que se ha mantenido fiel a la causa, incluso cuando su novia lo botó tras usarlo para conseguir al Elegido. Harry tuvo la seguridad de que su madre jamás habría aprobado su comportamiento. Todos han expresado eternas bondades en Lily Potter, y lo que hizo Harry no fue bondadoso. La siguiente ocasión que tenga a Dean frente a él le pedirá una disculpa honesta, no como las palabras apretadas y tímidas que le ofreció en Hogwarts.

Sexto grado fue un amplio error. Debió escuchar a Hermione y deshacerse del libro del Príncipe. Debió decirle a Ron que se estaba comportando como un imbécil al jugar con Lavender para molestar a Hermione. Debió exigirle a Dumbledore más razones para ir a la guerra contra un mago mil veces más experimentado que él. Debió aprender oclumancia. Debió ser un mejor amigo de Hagrid.

.

.

.

Un estruendo afuera de la tienda de campaña, seguido de un gruñido de Hermione. De nuevo se quemó. Harry sigue sin comprender cómo su mejor amiga, increíble para _todo_ en la vida, es de hecho pésima para cocinar. Desea ir a ayudarla, pero el cargo de conciencia puede más y permanece acostado. Se comportó peor que Ron con ella. Tiene que pedirle una gran disculpa, tan convincente que no se le ocurre cómo. Hermione le salvó la vida, _de nuevo_ , fue un accidente que en el proceso se quebrara su varita. Debió agradecerle. Y si la profecía es real, _el mundo mágico_ debió agradecerle.

Hace años que hubiera muerto sin ella.

De pronto Hermione entra con un plato en la mano.

—Tienes que comer.

Deja el plato en la mesa y vuelve a salir. El eco de su voz permanece en la tienda y Harry no la reconoce. Hermione ya no usa el tono mandón, ni el cariñoso, ni el regañón, ni el emocionado. Se ha vuelto monocorde, igual que el zumbido del guardapelo. Su mejor amiga está rota.

Harry revisa la comida. _Parecen_ las sobras del conejo que cazaron hace dos días. No tiene idea qué es el puré quemado que lo acompaña. Traga sin pensar ni saborear. Su estómago se queja por la inesperada carga. Sin apetito es una tortura comer. Pero se termina el plato. Por ella.

El día transcurre. Harry sale a la fogata para relevar a Hermione en la guardia. Su amiga se encoge al pasar a su lado y se escabulle como un animal asustado hacia la tienda. Sobre el fuego, flotando, hay un pocillo con té. En la roca donde Hermione estuvo sólo queda la varita de nervio de dragón.

Harry se sienta y acaricia la varita ajena. No puede explicar cómo, pero es como acariciar el pecho de su amiga, justo el espacio bajo la garganta, donde su magia reside. Invoca un _Lumos_ y se sorprende al sentir tanta conexión con la varita. Sus dedos hormiguean. No es la unión perfecta, pero se acerca de forma brillante. Pasa el resto de la tarde lanzando chispas a la nieve, pensando en Hermione. Usar su varita se convierte en una prueba mental. Cada chispazo es un recuerdo más lejano, hasta que la imagen de una niña de once años le sonríe. _Bien hecho, pubertad_. Piensa al compararla con la versión juvenil y delicada que es hoy Hermione. Prácticamente una mujer.

Cerca del anochecer Harry decide hacer la cena. Mezcla los pocos ingredientes que les quedan, agrega agua y especias. La sopa está lista. Transfigura un tazón y sirve el caldo. Al entrar a la tienda encuentra a Hermione igual que en la mañana, esperándolo.

—Tienes que comer.

Repite sus palabras y le extiende el tazón. Las manos de Hermione están frías. Harry se alivia de haber preparado algo que la haga entrar en calor. Por un instante quedan mirándose, con las manos entrecruzadas bajo el tazón humeante. Luego él escapa hacia el exterior. Se siente indigno de la mirada chocolate de su mejor amiga. Ella no lo juzga, _nunca_ lo ha hecho. Ya lo perdonó por ser un idiota. Hermione no puede estar molesta con él durante mucho tiempo. El problema es que Harry no encuentra una razón por la que merezca esa _bondad_. No cuando lo que más desea en el mundo es desaparecer. Ignorar al mundo mágico, desertar la profecía, darle la espalda a Hogwarts. _Abandonarla._ Hermione lo sabe, por eso aguarda en la entrada, inquieta, cada vez que él sale. No lo presiona ni le expresa sus temores, no es necesario. Ambos lo saben. Él ya no puede seguir así, le faltan fuerzas y motivaciones. Ella está decidida a no dejar de pelear, sus ideales la mantienen ahí aunque el corazón ya no le alcance. Están juntos en la lucha, sin realmente estarlo. Y el silencio continúa.

A media noche Harry está seguro que vio una estrella fugaz. Quiere desear que la guerra termine, es lo lógico, pero sin planearlo desea que Hermione vuelva a sonreír como antes.

El frío lo vence casi dos horas después. Apaga la fogata y entra a la tienda.

Hermione se mantiene en su lugar favorito, esperando por él incluso dormida. Harry se sienta junto a ella, la ve dormir con el guardapelo colgando de su puño. El zumbido perturba su rostro delicado, así que Harry le quita la cadena. Hermione relaja los labios y suelta un dulce gemido.

Sin preguntarse por qué Harry se desliza en la cama, alzando el cobertor para juntar su cuerpo al de ella. El chiflido del viento anuncia una tormenta en el exterior. La oscuridad de la tienda y el aroma de Hermione devuelven a Harry al estado de aislamiento que tanto busca en los amaneceres. Cae dormido al sentirse apartado del mundo con su mejor amiga.

Despierta cuando Hermione lo besa de nuevo en el cuello. Harry no entiende qué está pasando. La tormenta sigue. Las sombras en la tienda no lo dejan ver algo más allá de la cama y de los dulces ojos de Hermione. Escucha su propia respiración acelerarse. _Jamás_ pensó esta posibilidad. Al parecer su amiga sí, porque continúa dejando el rastro de aliento por su cuello y vuelve a gemir cuando pega la cadera contra la suya. Harry tiene miedo, algo muy dentro de él sabe que los besos de su amiga están plagados del rechazo de Ron, de la frustración por ser hija de muggles, de la soledad que ambos aceptaron al escapar de la Madriguera meses atrás. Hermione desliza una mano por su torso, creando sensaciones muy lejanas a las que debería despertar una hermana. Harry piensa en detenerla. No quiere arriesgar la oportunidad de recobrar su amistad con Ron. No quiere enfrentar a Ginny y decirle que fue débil durante su separación. Está por agarrar las manos de Hermione para frenarla, ignorando su propia excitación, cuando la escucha llorar.

—Te necesito.

Una identificación más allá de la amistad los envuelve. A la mitad de la tormenta, en un bosque inhabitado, por primera vez Harry y Hermione consiguen que sus soledades se unan. No necesitan explicarse que la ausencia de Ron los está matando, que tienen miedo por sus seres queridos, que la falta de pistas de los Horcrux es un recordatorio eterno de su fracaso. Harry piensa en los Granger, sin memorias de su hija, muy lejos en Australia. Hermione piensa en la profecía, la injusticia y fatalidad de sus palabras, el significado de tener que _matar_ para sobrevivir.

Harry se gira para besarla. El contacto lo sorprende por su familiaridad y belleza. Lo compara con los besos que compartió con Ginny, siempre tan entusiastas y perfectos. La pelirroja tenía mucha práctica. Hermione, en cambio, se mueve de forma conmovedora, torpe y lenta. Harry se da cuenta que se trata de su primer beso. Se siente halagado, _feliz_. La toma del mentón para ayudarla a entender el movimiento. La respiración de Hermione cae como golpes en su rostro, y Harry piensa que ambos van a reventar en cualquier momento. Saborea los labios gruesos, bonitos. Se arrepiente de que éste no sea su primer beso, de que lo gastó en Cho y luego en Ginny con más propiedad, porque Hermione se merece algo igual de puro que ella.

Harry la abraza, moviendo su cuerpo para cubrirla. No está seguro de hasta dónde quiere llevar su amiga el momento, así que se detiene unos segundos. Hermione entiende su precaución, hay muchas preguntas en su mirada, en su alma. Ninguno se da cuenta que el zumbido del guardapelo desapareció. Finalmente Harry siente las piernas de su amiga rodearlo en la cadera. El roce de su pelvis en el vientre femenino le arranca un gemido. Ahora ella se detiene y lo mira expectante. Harry también se pregunta si lo mejor es continuar. ¿Y Ron? ¿Ginny? ¿El _mundo_? Ni siquiera está seguro de por qué parece que hasta esa decisión debe ser analizada por el resto de la humanidad. Siempre ha funcionado así, su vida privada como primera plana del _El Profeta_. Y los Weasley. Por lo menos Ron ha sido fundamental desde que llegó a Hogwarts. ¿Es traición a su amistad?

Lo único cierto es que él se fue. Hermione no. Y ahora ella está mal.

—No te quiero lastimar —susurra. La voz ronca le sorprende en la burbuja de calor que formaron sobre la cama—. No sé lo que esto significa.

Hermione levanta el rostro, rozando la punta de la nariz con los labios de Harry —Podemos pensar en eso _después_.

Sabe que no se refiere a la mañana siguiente. Es un tema que se mantendrá suspendido hasta que Voldemort caiga.

—Quiero volver a sentir que soy yo —murmura Hermione—. Quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo. Te extraño, Harry.

Esa declaración lo golpea. ¿Realmente ignoró tanto a su mejor amiga? Sexto curso fue difícil, pero no creyó que afectara la relación que tenía con Hermione. En perspectiva se da cuenta que casi no hablaron, que _discutieron_ , que se comportaron sin sentido. Ellos no funcionaban así antes. ¿Qué cambió?

—Yo también te extraño —responde arrepentido.

Hermione _sonríe_. El pecho de Harry brinca. Su deseo se hizo realidad.

—Te quiero.

—Yo más.

.

.

.

Hermione despierta confundida. Su mejor amigo está besando su oreja mientras le pide que se levante. Adormilada y con nuevos dolores obedece. Harry pone la cobija en sus hombros, besándola de nuevo, ahora en los labios.

—Vamos o te lo perderás —dice emocionado.

La jala fuera de la cama. Hermione se desestabiliza unos segundos al sentir algo tibio escurrir entre sus piernas y la tela suave de la cobija directo contra su piel desnuda. Se apoya en Harry, de pronto _muy_ consciente de que su cuerpo ya no es el mismo.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Harry. Su voz todavía ronca, llena de una felicidad que Hermione no recordaba. Su buen humor la contagia enseguida.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Su mejor amigo vuelve a jalarla de la mano. Salen de la tienda y Hermione grita al sentir la nieve en sus pies.

Harry suelta una carcajada. Él se puso las notas antes de salir. Carga a su amiga y se dirige hacia la cima de la colina más cercana.

Hermione se agarra del cuello masculino, mirando curiosa el cielo ennegrecido y las nieve sin brillo por la falta de luna.

—Aquí. No pierdas de vista esas montañas —dice el moreno señalando los enormes picos helados. Le quita la cobija a Hermione para abrazarla por la espalda, y envuelve a ambos con el manto. Sus manos tibias quedan en el vientre de su amiga.

Hermione queda sin respiración al ver la línea dorada sobre los picos. El único sonido en el mundo es el latido del corazón de Harry. El cielo se llena de colores y la nieve cobra vida. Una absurda seguridad la llena: es el primer amanecer del resto de su vida.

 **Less.**


End file.
